Legacy of Mars: Son of Rome
by Cody1998
Summary: Perseus is born to Sally Jackson, Daughter of Mars, Huntress of Diana. Sally sacrifices herself to defend her son. Perseus must grow up in New Rome and become the perfect soldier. How will the champion of the Moon fair in his life? Who is Perseus' father? Perseus must save the world from Kronos. He will do so with the help of his friends he makes in New Rome.
1. Chapter 1: Journey to Rome

A.N: This is my first real fanfiction to attempt to write, the idea has just come to my mind and I wanted a story written about it.

Ch. 1

The Journey to Rome

Pov: Sally Jackson

I was running for the life of my child and I. We were being chased by the Minotaur, as it must have captured Perseus and I's demigod scent. I am a child of the Roman god of war, Mars. I was a hunter of Diana for the past several millennia until I finally decided it was time to have a child. My son, Percy, is different from the majority of demigods since he is not only a direct legacy, but also having a godly parent.

"Come and get me you ugly cow" I screamed towards the monster. I knew there was little chance of defeating this horrendous monster in my weakness after just giving birth to a powerful son of Rome. Therefore, as I engaged the hideous creature, I prayed to Diana to hopefully rescue my son. You see, Diana and I are still on good terms as I have retained her blessing even after losing my maidenhood to Perseus' father.

As I shot arrows at the monster, He brought down his axe and narrowly missed my side. I slid to the left and drew my hunting knives. I slashed at his torso and created a deep gash. This enraged the monster as it bellowed out. I was tiring fast and continuously praying to Diana to come to the rescue. As I was a little distracted the Minotaur threw me into the tree next to Perseus. It began to charge towards us and the only way I could save my son was to run straight back towards the beast. We met head on, his axe cutting me fatally in the chest. However, the damage I caused him caused the beast to crumble to golden dust. I knew I was going to die.

Diana appeared in a flash of moonlight and became mournful when she saw my condition. I called out to her "Milady, please get my son, Perseus, to camp Jupiter." She whispered back "of course Sally, I will make sure he finds a home in New Rome and I will put my blessing on him as well." I began to cry with relief knowing that my joy will be looked after and Diana hugged me as Mors (Thanatos) claimed my soul.

Pov: Diana

I prayed to my uncle making sure he allowed Sally directly into Elysium along with the rest of her fallen hunters. I had cherished the service of one of my greatest hunters ever. I always knew however that she had wanted a child, so I had released her from her oath.

I walked over to the newborn, Perseus, and contemplated on how to get him to Camp Jupiter. I knew that Lupa required demigods to go to the Wolf House, but he was just a mere newborn.

As I looked at his eyes, they reminded me of the sky. However, I knew this was not a son of my father. I was confused as to why he had eyes similar to those of Jupiter. Nevertheless, I began to chant in Latin placing my blessing on Perseus. He glowed silver and shifted in his sleep.

I then decided to summon Lupa, that way I could get the son of my friend to safety. Lupa arrived in a silver hunters outfit similar to mine and was astonished to see me holding a baby boy.

She asked "My dear friend why do you hold a baby boy, where does he come from."

I simply replied "Lupa, this is the son of Sally Jackson, she has passed away protecting her child and prayed to me asking for the delivery of her son to New Rome."

Lupa sniffed the young lad and questioned "do you know who the father is? This boy has the scent of not only a legacy but also of a powerful god. He must be not a halfblood but three quarters of a god."

I became very thoughtful, who was this deity that Sally had fallen for? I looked up at Lupa and stated "no I have no idea who his father is, but if he is a powerful as you claim, he may even be the child of the great prophecy."

Lupa looked puzzled and said "but the prophecy has always been meant for a child of the big three and he is most certainly not a child of them."

I decided to share with her my hunch "Lupa the prophecy says a child of the eldest gods, that could mean a wide variety of things. It does not necessarily mean a child of my father or uncles."

Lupa then asked me whether or not I could deliver Perseus to Rome as her pack was chasing a group of rogue monsters and she was needed to lead them. I decided that it may be a good idea for an Olympian to deliver the child and not the strict wolf goddess. I flashed with young Perseus to the outskirts of Camp Jupiter where I spotted two guards. The two young maidens immediately bowed at my presence and asked what I requested of them. First I asked for their names and patronage. The older one who had dark black hair and sea green eyes claimed her name to be Lacy and stated that she was the daughter of Triton (Roman Equivalent is same name). The other girl had blonde hair and blue eyes and I was immediately able to tell that she was the child of my idiotic twin, Apollo. She told me that her name was Cassie.

Cassie asked "Milady, why do you have a baby in your arms?"

I told my niece of how Perseus was the son of my friend, a daughter of Mars, and how his mother had passed. I then went on to explain how I brought him to New Rome to be adopted, safe, and eventually join the Legion. Cassie and Lacy immediately brought me to the two Praetors. Along the walk, I was able to observe the beauty of New Rome, a place that I haven't been able to visit for a very long time. Rome was such a wonderful place with its architecture and honor, and it was quite obvious these Roman demigods were very proud of their heritage.

I finally reached the Praetors, one male and one female. The male decided to speak first before I snapped at him saying "Do not speak unless spoken to boy; this maiden can answer all of my questions far better than you ever could".

The male Praetor, Jack a son of Hercules, excused himself and hastily left after I had ridiculed him. Oh how I hated children of my blasted sorry excuse for a brother. Ever since he almost raped Zoë, I learned to despise all of his spawn.

Turning my attention to the female Praetor, she looked at me saying "Milady, I am Bailey daughter of Mars." She looked to be about 17 and had beautiful brown hair that flowed down her back. The eyes of the maiden were an astonishing maroon color that seemed to be extremely homely. She was lean and visibly battle hardened. Wearing her purple cape, the soldier looked like she could command armies with ease. The daughter of Mars clearly knew what she was doing. The confidence with which she carried herself made it obvious that she was a great leader to her people.

"Well daughter of Mars, as you see I have this baby that needs a home in New Rome. His mother, your sister, has passed away and I promised to look out for him. This boy is the son of a god, I do not know who, he is a first generation legacy of your father, and he is my champion."

Bailey looked astonished at the fact that I was Perseus' patron. She exclaimed "but you despise all males, how in the world has this one gained your favor."

I shared with her of how Sally had been a part of my hunt since the early Roman Empire and how I had released her from her oath to finally have a child. To say this young woman was astonished would be an understatement.

"Well Milady, I will personally adopt my nephew so he can become a man unlike others and learn to respect women. I will train him to become a great warrior that will make you proud."

"Thank you Bailey, and so you know, every couple of years or so I will take young Perseus for a couple of months to learn from the hunt of Diana."

With all of that being taken care of I flashed out leaving Perseus with Bailey. I was going straight to find my Lieutenant and tell her of all these events that have transpired. She will be astonished that Sally had a child with a god, and she will be heartbroken by the death of one of her closest sisters.

Pov: Bailey

After Lady Diana left, I was overjoyed by looking at my precious little nephew. I swore an oath to the Styx that I would look over him and raise him the right way making my aunt proud. Perseus finally had woken up and I saw his eyes for the first time. They were sky blue and seemed to be filled with lightning bolts. I immediately became afraid at the prospect of this boy being the son of Jupiter. However, I knew Jupiter had sworn not to have any more children so it must be just a coincidence.

Over the next couple hours I shopped for baby supplies for my nephew. I purchased a crib, a toy wooden gladius and shield, and all kinds of baby clothes.

As the day wore on Jack came to see what all the gossip of me carrying around a baby was about. When I explained how I had taken in Perseus, he became enraged and stormed out of my house. You see, Jack was my ex-boyfriend and he still seemed to want to control me. I could not stand the son of Hercules and constantly avoided the spawn.

I continued spending the day with Perseus when it was finally time for the damned Senate meeting. I loathed the senate. I hated politics, politicians, and all the drama it caused. I decided that Perseus would be sharing in my torture of the Senate meeting. Putting him in his new stroller, we headed off. Once we arrived all of the obnoxious senators who had already heard of Perseus via gossip began to look at me as if I had grown a third eye. The Lares continually looked at Perseus with caution as if he was a threat to them. What really confused me though is when one particularly troublesome Lare came up to us and looked at Perseus and spat _Nordmanni._ This was rather odd, as this is the Latin phrase for people of Norse descent. Perseus was obviously a Roman as his mother was a daughter of Mars. However, his father remained a mystery.

As the meeting progressed, I could not stop thinking about what the Lares had said. I had no idea what it meant and this frustrated me greatly. The senators were busy discussing how they could fund a renovation of the bath houses as that all the ever seemed to care about. So it mattered not that I was not paying the slightest bit of attention. As the meeting came to a close I decided to go spar with my friend, Lacy. She used a trident made of Atlantean Steel gifted to her by Neptune, her grandfather. Her weapon, named _Mare,_ was magical and turned into a sea green bracelet. My weapon of choice is an Imperial Gold Gladius that was used by Augustus Caesar, my older brother. My father had gifted me the weapon after I had completed my first quest and had gained the rank of Centurion of the second Cohort. I told Lacy about my day as we lightly practiced, Perseus watching us from his stroller. Lacy and I had come to camp together when I was ten and she was seven. She is my best friend and I love her like my own little sister.

Eventually, Lacy and I decided to ramp up our spar. She swung her trident with great force at my throat. I ducked and stabbed with gladius cutting a light gash in her side. Lacy jumped back yelping in pain before composing herself rushing at me. As Lacy rushed forwards she stabbed with _Mare_ and I was just able to block it before the middle prong punctured my abdomen. We continued going back and forth each of us gaining cuts and gashes before eventually she over extended her thrust. I immediately used my favorite disarming technique causing her trident to go flying off into the stands. I put my gladius to her throat and demanded her to yield. Now that our match was over, we headed our separate ways. I bathed Perseus and then myself before I was able to finally drift off to sleep after an exhausting day.

 _I began to have a demigod dream, oh how I despise those. However, this one wasn't normal as I felt a god's presence enter my mind. The man looked to be about twenty five and bulging muscles, blonde/reddish locks of hair, and sky blue eyes. He looked every bit of what a warrior should and the posture that he held showed tremendous confidence._

 _The god looked towards me and spoke "Young Bailey, I am Perseus' father. I wanted to thank you for taking in my son. He is the first demigod I have sired in almost a millennia. He will be an extremely powerful legionnaire and will play in crucial part in a war which is coming for Olympus."_

" _Who are you, what war do you speak of" I exclaimed._

" _I will tell you, but you must swear on the Styx to not reveal this information until I have claimed Perseus"._

" _I swear on the Styx to your terms" I stated._

 _The god looked at me as if I were amusing and bellowed "I am Thor, God of Thunder, Lightning, and Storms. God of Strength, Fertility, and Consecration. Son of Odin the Allfather. Wielder of the mighty Mjolnir. And this war I speak of is the imminent rise of Saturn, King of the Titans."_

 _I was beyond shocked that this Norse god was Perseus' father. How in the world did the Norse gods even exist? Next thing you know, Greek and Egyptian gods are going to end up being real. And a war with Saturn, are you F****** kidding me! How in the world are we going to defeat the Titans? "How can we prepare for this war Lord Thor"?_

" _Raise my son as a warrior, he is destined to battle Saturn and destroy The Crooked One. I leave with you a weapon to give my son when he is of age. A sword, called Anaklusmos, made of Celestial Bronze used by Hercules during his days as a demigod. Although it is of a Greek warrior's style, it is destined to be wielded by Perseus. Also, young daughter of Mars, I bless you with my domain of strength which will greatly help you with the difficult path you must walk."_

 _With those final words Thor disappeared and I awoke scared and excited to be raising the son of The Thunderer._


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Diana's Hunt

A.N: In this AU the Nordic gods are more ancient than the Olympians, so that is how Thor is considered an "eldest god"

Ch. 2

Meeting Diana's Hunt

 _Time Skip- 3 years_

Pov. Percy

I had just finished my training session given to me by Bailey. Even though I was only a young child, she constantly forced me to train and learn about Roman history. Any time I would try and get out of training to go play, she would scold me and lecture about how it was my duty as a Roman to become the fiercest warrior imaginable. Bailey's training sessions were harsh; the daughter of Mars forced me, a three year old, to run ten laps around the field of Mars. That run was just the beginning, after my run I would be tasked with practicing swordplay with my wooden gladius. Bailey had commented on my unnatural skill with a sword, although I was still so young. After sword practice with my Praetor/Aunt, I was brought to the gym behind my Aunt's villa to lift weights.

Now that I had finished my training, I was allowed to go shower and eat. As if finished the food that was prepared by the Lares, Bailey walked into the kitchen. She looked exhausted and sad.

I asked "Baileyyy, what's wronggg?" She just looked at me sadly before replying "Jack is becoming more and more arrogant and the senate is starting to blindly follow him. He wants to create an Emperor position in New Rome. All he wants is to gain more power which I guess is the Roman way, but New Rome's government is to be modeled after the Roman Republic, not the Empire. Also, your Aunt Diana visited me today." At this information I perked up, Aunt Diana hardly ever speaks to Bailey. "Lady Diana has informed me that you will be spending time in the hunt for the next week."

I was overly excited to be going to see Aunt Diana. She had always occasionally visited me in my dreams. However, this is the first time I will be able to spend time with the hunt. I was also sad because I would have to leave Bailey which is something I did not look forward to. I thought about crying, but then quickly decided against it. Crying was not something a Roman did. Crying was for those weak Greeks. As Bailey made me a lunch consisting of chicken and fruits, we heard a loud commotion going on in the streets. Bailey told me to "be a good boy and stay put." She then got up put on her purple cape and left the villa.

Bailey's POV

I hated to see Percy leaving with Diana. The past three years acting as Percy's mother have quite possibly been the best three years of my young life. I know he'll only be gone a week and that he will be well protected by Lady Diana, but I yearn for the small boys company. As I walked outside the Villa I was surprised to see Jack standing next the Lady Lupa. Lupa never comes to camp. She is very firm in her belief that us Romans will either succeed or fail without the interference of the gods. As I approach the two I can hear Jack being blatantly disrespectful. While I am not surprised, I am embarrassed of how he is representing the twelfth legion. Lady Lupa noticed me walking up and nodded in my direction.

I asked "Milady what is going on, there must be urgent news for you to be here?"

Lupa replied with, "Well there is a rather large issue, as I know you are aware, Lady Diana visited the legion three years ago to deliver young Perseus."

When Lupa mentioned Perseus my heart sank into my chest. Had the gods found out who his father was? Were they going to kill him? Or, was she simply here to relieve me of my duties of raising my beloved nephew?

Lupa noticing my concern quickly assured me that my role as Perseus' guardian was not in jeopardy.

After reassuring me, Lupa went on to state "I have come across another young demigod. This one two years old has been sent to me by Lady Juno herself."

"A demigod sent by Juno, what in Jupiter's name is Lupa talking about, Juno hates our entire species."

Lupa went on to say, "Yes, although this is indeed strange, we are headed into strange and uncertain times. The young boy is the son of Jupiter and will have a most important destiny. It seems that Lady Juno knows of this destiny and has taken an interest in the child."

Jack being the pompous prick he is exclaimed, "A son of Jupiter! He will lead Rome into a new Era of strength and prosperity. I demand the right to raise him as I am the son of Hercules the greatest hero to walk the earth. I will make my father and grandfather proud by turning the child into the next Caesar. He will be immortalized in history alongside his mentor."

Lupa looked at me and simply shook her head. "Actually Jack you will not raise young Jason. Lady Juno was very specific in how the child will be taught. That duty will go to Lacy the Daughter of Triton.

"The daughter of that weak minor sea god has no right to raise a son of Jupiter! It is my duty as the son of the mighty Hercules to train this Jason the become the greatest hero Rome has ever known!"

Lupa scoffed at Jack's remark. "Son of Hercules you best watch your tone. Triton is a powerful god. His strength rivals that of Lord Mars and Lady Diana. He is the firstborn of Neptune and is just as powerful as the olympian offspring of Lord Jupiter. As a matter of fact I am quite certain he could best your own father in battle."

Just as Lupa's remarks ended, the water from the nearby river of the little Tiber could be visibly seen to become rough which scared the young children playing along its banks. The scolding from Lady Lupa had Jack watch his tongue while our patron continued to explain the details of what we were to do with this son of Jupiter. Now that this issue had been settled with only Jack's pride being wounded I was able to return to my Villa and say goodbye to my favorite little son of Thor. As I walked into the house Perseus saw me and showed me his toothy grin.

Perseus POV

Bailey walked over and gave me a big hug as the room began to glow silver. As I let go, I looked up to see the auburn haired goddess. She looked rather anxious stating "hello Perseus, it is time for you to meet your mother's family."

Diana walked up to me placing her slender hand on my shoulder flashing us away to gods know where. We appeared in a dark green forest. Diana as if reading my mind said "Perseus, we are in the forests of upstate New York." This puzzled me greatly as the legion was forbidden by the gods themselves to venture near that state. "Perseus, I am an Olympian goddess, I can go to whichever state I so choose." Diana grabbed my hand and walked with me about a hundred yards through the forest until we came into a large clearing. There I found a camp of several silver tents set up, a small lake that had a beautiful waterfall, and an archery range where many girls were hanging out. All of these girls, who were wearing silver parkas, turned towards their goddess and me. When the girls caught sight of me, their faces turned red and they began to draw their weapons. Diana shouted at them to stop and let her explain. The others seemed weary but would not refuse the direct order. A girl wearing a tiara strode forward ahead of the others, she seemed to be their leader.

The girl with the tiara looked and aunt Diana and asked, "What in the name of Zeus have you brought into my home." I thought it was rather strange she said Zeus instead of Jupiter, but I was scared out of my mind so I decided not to comment. Diana glared at her and addressed the entire group of hunters exclaiming, "This is Perseus, the son of Sally Jackson. He is living in New Rome under the care of Praetor Bailey Faust. Knowing his lineage as a legacy of Mars, it would be wise for you girls to watch your tone. As the son of our beloved sister Sally, it is our duty to teach the young boy the values we hold dear. We will be respectful to him and he will become an asset to all of you in the years to come."

After that little speech I became very curious. When Diana mentioned I was living in New Rome the girls seemed to become very surprised and anxious. This was quite confusing sense there is no other place for demigods to go. Diana then decided to show me around. She showed me to wolves, the archery range, and even where some of the hunters were cleaning a deer they had killed. I was having so much fun seeing all these cool things. I had been scared to come here but now I could see why aunt Diana loved the hunt. Then the hunter with the Tiara walked back up. "Milady, permission to take the boy to the archery range?"

I really hoped Diana would say no sense the hunter seemed really mean and kept giving me mean looks. But, unfortunately my aunt had other ideas. "Of course Zoe. just please be nice to him, he is but a small child."

Zoe took my hand and lead me to the armory where the bows and arrows were kept. Once we were in the tent she got down on her knees and looked at me long and hard. "You know, I really don't like males. I've hated them for the past thousand years ever since I met Hercules."

"You knew Hercules!?"

Her face turned red, "Of course you are just like every other male, always in love with the "mighty" hero!"

I got instantly offended, "Nooo I hate Hercules. His son is the other Praetor of New Rome and he is the biggest meany I have ever met! If he's anything like his daddy then I would never want to meet him." Zoe smiled at this. "You know what, maybe you aren't so bad… for a boy."

-Time Skip-

It was now dinner time on my fourth day in the hunt. Zoe has become the big sister I have always wanted. She taught me how to shoot a bow and event took me hunting. We killed a big pig, I think she called it a boar, and that's what we are cooking for dinner! I ran and grabbed my seat in between my friends Atalanta and Phoebe. Both of their parents are gods and that is sooo coolll! Atalanta is the daughter of Apollo and Phoebe is the daughter of Mars (actually Ares but little percy doesn't know about the greeks). I wish I knew who my daddy is. Maybe he's a strong god like Neptune or Jupiter. I've always been drawn to storms, so either of those would make sense.

After we all finished dinner, we gathered around for story time. I snuggled up in Zoe's lap Diana started to tell what she said would be a great story. I noisily asked her what the story would be about and she shushed me and told me it was about my mommy. She was gonna talk about my mommy! I was so excited!

Diana started the story off of how her and my mommy were hunting in Egypt back in the times of the mighty Roman Empire. They had gone to investigate the sightings of hellhound like creatures attacking a small village.

Once they had flashed there, Diana had told mommy about how there was some magic at work not allowing them to flash back to Rome. As they stalked around the town they could see normal looking egyptians going about their business. But, their had to be something wrong or Diana would have been able to teleport.

As night came around mommy and Diana had climbed high up onto a roof where they could see the whole town. As they waited for the hellhound like creatures, they saw a man and a woman sneaking away into the outskirts of the town. Not thinking much of it the two continued to watch for monsters. Some time later mommy pointed to a portal that opened up over where the people had snuck off too. Out of the portal came big dogs that looked like hellhounds.

Mommy and Diana took off in that direction and shot the dogs that were running towards the town. They then went to where the portal was and found that the two people had been the ones to open the portal. Once there Diana demanded to know what was going on. The woman spoke saying, "We do not serve you Diana we are magicians and we have every right to release Jackals onto the people of this Egyptian village. They have disgraced the great god Anubis and for this they shall pay." Upon hearing this Sally and Diana drew their hunting knives. Sally stabbed at the woman who took out a staff and blocked the knife. The woman then muttered egyptian words at the staff and had it transform into a deadly looking sword. Sally engaged in combat with the magician using her superb training to eventually disarm the woman and slash at her arm which caused the woman to screech out in pain. At the same time, Diana had already taken care of the man and turned towards the woman and placed an arrow right between her eyes. With the two magicians along with the Jackals dead, Diana felt the teleporting interference lift.

However, as Diana moved to teleport away with Sally, she felt another presence appear. Diana and Sally were shocked to see a man looking to be in his twenties appear before them. The man exclaimed, "I am Anubis god of Death and you have killed my servants!"

Diana remained stoic and retaliated with, "Anubis watch your tongue, it is I Diana goddess of the Hunt. My pantheon has overtaken your lands and it would be most wise for you to not try anything rash lest you wish the full might of Olympus out for your head."

At hearing this Anubis seemed to realize he was outmatched and simply stated, "I will not forget of this insult. I curse this huntress with you to a horrid death by the hand of a great monster while protecting the person most dear to her heart!" and with that lingering curse, Anubis flashed away.

At this point the hunters, who had all loved Sally, began to cry and mourn the loss of their sister. Me on the other hand was astonished at how strong my mommy was and how in the end this Anubis guys curse actually came true. My mommy had died protecting me from a monster and she had done so with the bravery of a true Roman. The thought of how much she must of loved me brought tears to my eyes as I hid my face in Zoe's lap.

After the emotional story had come to an end all the hunters told each other goodnight and went to their tents to get some much deserved rest. As I walked back to my pallet that was found in my aunt's tent, Diana grabbed my hand knowing that I was sad about my mommy. As we went inside her tent, aunt Diana asked me if I'd like to go to Vulcan's forge with her tomorrow morning to pick up some things. Obviously I said yes and this turn of events was enough to drive away my sadness and allow me to fall to sleep.

-Linebreak-

The next morning Diana had flashed me to Vulcan's forge. As we walked inside I instantly noticed how hot it was. Diana seemed to notice how uncomfortable my three year old body was in the forge and snapped her fingers. A bottle of water popped into my hands as my eyes grew the size of baseballs.

As we continued to walk, we finally reached where Vulcan worked. He turned to see Diana along with me a seemed shocked that I was with her. Vulcan exclaimed, "you wanted me to make armor for a boy!?" This exclamation left me both excited and curious.

"Yes brother, my young nephew here needs a strong pair of armor that will serve him well in his coming years."

Vulcan just smiled awkwardly as he went to the storage closet to grab the armor. As he returned my eyes bulged at the sight of the armor. It was a beautiful purple cloth and silver metal modeled after the Roman Praetor armor. It was beautifully designed and had a small moon on each shoulder plate along with other symbols attributed to Diana. The armor was absolutely stunning. Diana looked just as impressed as I was.

Vulcan smiled knowingly, "This is some of the finest armor that I have created in centuries. The armor is enchanted to mold to the body of the wearer and will grow as he does. It is made of adamantine, the same material that was used in the greek hero Perseus' sword. The metal is quite literally indestructible and will provide this young lad with excellent protection. Also, I have placed another enchantment on it so that it will turn into a necklace whenever the user is not wearing it. To activate the armor just pull the necklace and to revert it back simply will it."

Diana was speechless. The armor created by her half brother was absolutely stunning and would most definitely protect her nephew from all sorts of harm. "Thank you brother, I am in your debt. Whenever you require aide simply call for me and I will assist you." Vulcan simply brushed it off saying how he enjoyed making the masterpiece and he just yearned for it to be put to use.

Vulcan and Diana were both eager for me to try it on and when I did, well I looked like the most badass three year old anyone has ever had the pleasure of laying eyes upon. I was determined to become a great warrior and do my patron, Diana, and my grandfather, Mars, proud.

A.N. Baileys last name "Faust" come from Sadie and Carter's Kanes mother's family. FYI egyptians will not be playing any more of a role in this story as far as I'm concerned.

And yeah I said Triton was just as powerful as Jupiters kids who are olympians if you don't agree… well sorry I fully believe that. Also not planning on having Percy find out about the greek gods at any point in this story. Going to try and keep it strictly Roman and obviously a little Norse. Any question/comments leave them in reviews:)


	3. Chapter 3: An Emerging Rivalry

_Time skip 6 years (Perseus is 9)_

 _Bailey POV_

I was waiting patiently in my study. Now as a 26 year old, I have been retired from the Legion for almost five years. I served the people of Rome with great pride; as they were sad to see me retire and leave the power of the legion to Jack. But, I had realized that my adopted son, Perseus, needed his mother more so than the Legion of Rome needed me. After retiring from the Legion I had decided to begin a new chapter in my life as a student of the University of New Rome. I am a Civil Engineering student and am hoping to design a grand set of city walls to protect Camp Jupiter and New Rome from the war that Lord Thor spoke of. Young Perseus has been off with the Hunt for the past 6 months and he is supposed to be coming back this evening. Perseus loves Lady Diana and his prowess in battle seems to exponentially increase after every trip he takes with the Hunt. My graduation ceremony is tomorrow and I cannot wait to be reunited with Perseus. He only has three more months before he turns ten, which also happens to be the day that this years group of nine and ten year olds are formally inducted into the legion.

As I am pondering my thoughts, I notice a silver glow. I cover my eyes as I am well aware of my visitor. I drop to a knee as Lady Diana makes her presence.

"Rise daughter of Mars." Lady Diana commands.

"Mom I've missed you!" Perseus exclaims as he tackles me into a strong hug that would put a Cyclopes to shame.

"We went hunting last night and I got to battle my first monster!" "I killed a hellhound with Aunt Zoë's hunting knives!" Perseus exclaims joyfully. The expression on my face went to pure terror as I thought of my baby battling monsters at such a young age. Lady Diana noticed this and chuckled to herself. "He attacked the beast with great skill. He analyzed the situation in a way worth of Minerva herself and destroyed the creature with the might of one of my hunters." Lady Diana beamed with a sense of pride evident in her silver eyes.

"Well I am very pleased to see young Perseus becoming a true force to be reckoned with" I chuckle looking at Lady Diana. "I hope all of this practice with the Hunt helps you in your trials of acceptance into the legion" I say with a knowing smirk. "Milady, I actually have a gift for young Perseus if you would like to stick around a bit longer" as I say this, the goddess gives me a curious look and my son gives me an adorable lopsided grin.

I open the drawers of my desk and find the magical object that I was looking for. "Perseus" I say "this gift along with increased training over the next few months will help you make a lasting impression at your ceremony" my son gains a large grin at the mention of the ceremony that will make him a legionnaire. I pull out an old capped pen that causes Diana to look at me questionly and Perseus to frown. "Mom what am I supposed to do with an old pen?" Perseus says looking rather upset. "Well young one in a world full of magic and gods you should never question the significance of a gift" I state sternly. This comment causes the ever stoic goddess of the Hunt to slightly grin. As I hand off the pen to Perseus I say, "why not uncap the pen?" Perseus then proceeds to give me a yeah right look, but moved to uncap the pen.

As he uncapps the pen, something magical takes place. The pen transforms into a beautiful glowing bronze sword that extends to a length of approximately three feet. The weapon has beautiful and intricate designs running along the blade. The sword is obviously magical as it is the sharpest weapon that I have ever seen. "My my my, I haven't seen this blade in millenia" Diana exclaims. I glance at her funnily. "This is _Anaklusmos_ or Riptide in English; this weapon has the immortal power of the seas running through it" Diana tells us as she smiles knowingly. Perseus's eyes bulge at the sight of the deadly weapon. "Mom thank you sooo muchhh!" Perseus exclaims. "Well that is a lovely weapon and you must show it to Zoë next time you visit Perseus. I must be off however as it is time for the Hunt to move out. Lord Jupiter has sent us on a mission to destroy a group of rouge centaurs that have been terrorizing a group of nymphs in Yellowstone" Diana exclaims with a mischievous smirk. She hugs Perseus on last time, whispers something in his ear which makes him smirk, and then vanishes in a flash of silver.

"What did your Aunt just whisper to you Perseus?" I ask with a questioning glace. "Ohh nothing mom, she just told me which cohort she wants me to join."

"And which one would that be, it better not be the first!" I say jokingly. There was a running rivalry between the first and second Cohorts as to which is the best. And as a former Centurion of the second, I obviously know which is the best.

"Of course not mom, I would never. Plus I'm pretty sure Jason is going to try and get into the first and we all know he's my rival!" Perseus jokes back. However, I'm not so sure it is a joke about the rivalry. Perseus and Jason have had a history of competing while training together and have even gotten into a few brawls. Jason has also been deemed the champion of Juno. So now with both the king and queen of the gods backing him, young Perseus may have a bit of a difficult time gaining his rightful spot as Praetor. You see, Praetors are typically one male and one female. There is no set rule about this as its whomever is best for the job, but the twelfth legion seems to always have one of each.

"Well my son, there is still two hours of daylight left, so why don't we go to the coliseum and see what you've learned during your time with the Hunt." As I say this a sly grin appears across both of our faces. "And, let's try out that new sword of yours." I say with a wink.

As we arrive at the coliseum I find that there are very few people here sparring. There are actually only four people that I can see. As we get closer I notice the four. Lacy who was recently promoted to Praetor was sparring with her best friend Cassie. Which of course they were sparring, it seems as if that's all they do in their free time. And as I look across to the other side I see Jack, ugh, and he is practicing with the young son of Jupiter. Jason has idolized Jack ever since he could walk. Jack was instructing Jason on gladius techniques. The gladius being wielded by the small boy is most interesting indeed. On his ninth birthday that passed around eight months ago, Juno and Jupiter gifted him with a golden coin that can transform into either a imperial gold spear or gladius depending on the side the coin lands on when it is flipped. As these four are busy, I turn to Perseus and ask if he's ready.

Perseus gives me a wolf like grin and pulls the moon charm on his necklace. His beautiful set of armor molds around his body and he looks the part of a powerful legionnaire. He then uncaps his pen and Riptide expands to all of her glory. As the sword shines, the four others all notice it and turn their heads. They all walk over with Cassie and Lacy having curious looks. Jack and Jason seem rather annoyed. "That's not even a gladius idiot" Jason sneers. Jack laughs at this with agreement evident in his eyes. "Well I bet I could still kick your lousy butt, _boy_ " Perseus returns, saying boy as if it's a poison. Well, he did just spend six months with Diana. "Well why don't we have a little mock fight between the son of almighty Jupiter and the little legacy!" Jack bellows with a hidden glee in his eyes. I'm about to intervene as Perseus has yet to even attempt to use his new weapon, when I hear two simple words spoken by my son. "Bring it."

Cassie volunteers to referee the match as she is the most neutral party present while Lacy, Jack, and myself sit on a bench to observe the fight. I can't stand Jack but after working with him for so long I can tolerate being near him. Jack is twenty six the same age as me, but he is still Praetor of the legion and I don't know if he'll ever retire. Most legionnaires tend to retire by the time they turn twenty five, which in most cases marks fifteen years of service in the legion. However, there is no law that one must retire. As long as they are fit to do their duty to Rome, a legionnaire can serve as long as they wish.

Jason and Perseus were glaring at one another. Perseus was wearing his armor he got as a gift from Lady Diana and wielding Riptide, the sword that his father left him yet he has no idea about that. While Jason was wearing what seemed to be standard legion armor and was wielding his gladius which was blessed by Jupiter. As the tension grew, Cassie started the match. Jason being quick to anger immediately rushes at Perseus with a swing at his neck. Oh my gods he's trying to kill him. Perseus with lightning fast reflexes blocks the blade and head butts Jason. The boys stagger back from each other a little bit. Perseus slashes at Jason's legs as Jason has to jump to avoid becoming handicapped. As he lands he reaches to stab Perseus who in turn hits the gladius with a powerful strike. They go back and forth slashing, stabbing, rolling and jumping. They go on like this for over thirty minutes neither giving an inch. Lacy looks over and says, "It appears that they are evenly matched." Jack seems annoyed and has a smirk and goes on to say, "it's not over yet, there's no way a puny legacy can defeat a son of Jupiter." This arrogant comment by Jack infuriates me but I hold my tongue. I think to myself how is Perseus doing this well with a brand new sword. However, it seems the sword is made for him. As the two break apart Jason goes into a sprint and leaps into the air going much higher than he should be able to, is he controlling the winds? Jack gets a smug look on his face. Jason comes down and hammers out a powerful overhead strike that causes Riptide to fly out of Perseus's hand. I begin to worry when Perseus does something that surprises me. He backs off with a graceful flip before twisting a ring on his finger. Silver hunting knives appear in his hands along with a murderous glare. Jason gains a look of determination on his face before charging once more. As the two clash they lock blades, but Perseus has one knife free and hits Jason in the helmet with the handle of the blade. Jason drops his gladius and punches Perseus in the nose. Perseus staggers back a bit and drops one knife as blood trickles down his face. Perseus advances on a now weaponless son of Jupiter. Just as Perseus is about to end the fight, he uses the knife handle as a hammer across Jason's head, something very unsettling takes place. Jason's eyes flash with a glow and lighting strikes down hitting Perseus which throws him back, knocked out. This usage of power should not be possible from a nine year old as Jason falls over unconscious from over exertion. With both boys passed out, Cassie calls the match over, as I rush to Perseus's side. He has a lighting burn across his arm, his clothes under his armor are in tatters, along with a nose bleed. But, other than that he is fine.

Lacy, Jack, Cassie and I decide it's a good idea to call it a night as Cassie comes with me to help carry Perseus to our home. Cassie utilizes her gift of healing as a daughter of Apollo and says Perseus will wake up good as new in the morning. As she leaves I look back down at my little soldier. Perseus will have lightning powers too I tell myself. Jason's have just developed quicker because he knows of his heritage. I pray to Thor begging him to visit his son while he is asleep. I also pray to my father, Perseus's grandfather, Mars on how best to prepare my son for his upcoming trials of the Legion. As I look down at the blood from Perseus's nose bleed I notice something. There are little golden specks in his blood. What the heck does that mean I question myself? I tuck Perseus in and turn to leave.

As I sit in my living room with a cup of hot chocolate, I see a golden glow. Closing my eyes and dropping into a bow as I could sense a god paying me a visit. As I opened my eyes I saw my father, Mars Ultor. "Rise my daughter" Mars whispered, knowing Perseus is asleep. "You have done your duty to Rome and served the Legion with great honor. You have done the people of Rome a great service by raising this child. I know his father is mighty proud of you and Perseus." I look up to my father with a skeptical look. "How do you know of Perseus's father" I question. "I am well aware of the dealings of my daughter Sally. I know he is the son of Thor. I also know that Thor has blessed you with extra physical strength my daughter" Mars tells me with a glowing twinkle in his eyes. "Will you be telling this to Lord Jupiter?" I ask my dad. "Of course I will not speak of this to my father, he would smite Perseus even though he is of Roman blood! My blood!" The god of War growls. "What I have come to share with you is that you must train Perseus to wield that sword with great precision and power. His sword play will be a keen factor in his development. Also, he will need to be instructed in his powers as the son of arguably the most mighty of the Æsir! Once young Perseus learns of his heritage he will grow greatly in strength as well as rapidly developing his powers over the sky!" My father shouts joyfully. "But father how will I be able to teach him of his lightning powers?" I ask uncertain. "No need to worry his father will instruct him in his dreams and he will learn on his own. All you must do in this aspect is find a place where he can practice without being seen. Now I have to leave before Jupiter notices I'm here. I'm proud of you Bailey and I am quite excited to see that wall you plan to build for my people. No, for our people." And with that he was gone. That's the most caring I had ever seen my father. To be honest that was only the second time I have been in his presence, the other being when he gifted me my gladius after my first quest. I've had an eventful day so I think it's time to go to sleep.

 _Perseus POV_

 _As I drifted off in a dreamless sleep I felt a powerful presence come into being. An image of a throne room began to form in my head. Two people were in this vision. A man with a patch over one eye who seems to radiate knowledge and contained power and another man being large with seemingly unlimited power rolling off of him in waves. He had reddish hair and bulging muscles, but what was most interesting was the fact he had a large war hammer in his hand. How odd of a weapon. Not very Roman like if you ask me, because he's definitely not Vulcan. As if these men can hear my thoughts they begin to chuckle. "Hello young Perseus" the old man speaks. "I am your grandfather, oh my how you've grown, battling sons of Jupiter." Wait what? I thought my grandfather was Mars and this dude is definitely NOT Mars. Then the younger man began to speak. "No this is not Mars young one. This is your grandfather on your father's side. He is Odin the Allfather! The god of Wisdom, Poetry, War, Death, Divination, and Magic! The king of mighty Asgard!" The muscular dude bellows with pride. Woah, that cool these dudes seem like they may be as powerful if not more powerful than Jupiter himself. "And who are you?" I ask the younger man whom I presume to be a god. At this Odin chuckles with a gleam in his eye. "Well Perseus that's what I've come to tell you. Perseus, I am your father. I am Thor the god of Thunder, Lightning, Storms, Strength, Fertility, and Consecration!"_

 _Dream me just went wide eyed at this revelation. Then I got angry. "Why didn't you protect my mom! Why have you never spoken to me! Why now!" At this Odin looked at Thor sadly before disappearing. My father sighed before saying, "Perseus, I have been at war for the past ten years. Loki and Hela have waged war on Asgard. I have just defeated them within the past month. If I would have come to save your mother or come to you beforehand, Loki would have killed you while I was in battle with giants. I did all of this to protect you my son." At the genuine sound of his voice I knew he was speaking the truth and that he was saddened at this fact. "I am sorry father. I did not know of this. I forgive you, dad." At this Thor seemed to grin. "Perseus, I loved your mother and I love you too my son. Now that you know of your lineage, you must begin to train with a new vigor. Bailey knows of this as well as I passed on Anuklomous for her to give to you. Wield it as that sword will save your life. If you lose it, the pen will always reappear in your pocket. Train with your powers over lightning and storms. I now claim you as my son! Over these next couple months you will grow in size and stature, strength and power! Show that son of Jupiter what a son of the true god of thunder can do! However, remember that your duty is to Rome. For there are very few Nordic demigods on Earth and no place like Camp Jupiter to call home. Know that you are of the Norse gods but also know that your are of the Roman gods and have the blood of two powerful pantheons and histories coursing through your veins!"_

 _And with those last words of encouragement and wisdom from my father I began to awake._

A.N.

So sense this is a Roman based story, I figured it would be more realistic to have Percy referred to as Perseus. More formal and militaristic. Also what do y'all think the golden specks in Percy's blood mean?


End file.
